A White Lily
by Alma Sol
Summary: [OneShot] Beyond the veil, Sirius Black learns that you can appreciate time and that sometimes perfection can truly be found. It won’t be long until Lily and James Potter make his fears disappear and the things he’s waited for eternity to come true.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters relating to it. J.K. Rowling has that pleasure, not me…

A White Lily

A gentle tapping reverberated throughout the expanse as the heels of their shoes shifted across the floor. She twirled, guided by his hands, her smooth brilliant hair flowing in an arc. Notes of the haunting melody struck a chord deep within their hearts inspiring bravery, pride, and elegance. Both of them swelled with confidence causing every step of the dance to be precise and smooth. The couple moved effortlessly; a sight alone that was the height of beauty.

Ivory satin clung to her body modestly, flaring out around her long legs. Golden baubles drifted overhead and shimmered off the elaborate white-gold bands resting on their ring fingers. Emeralds glittered at her neck and ears.

Rough, slightly callused hands gripped the curve of her hip and her slim fingers. He spun her in to him, his long black dress robes billowing about him. Dipping her towards the ground, she placed a hand on his chest for support. They moved closer now in time to the music floating across the air. Emerald met hazel as their gazes connected.

A million words passed between them as they stared at each other. They spoke of the few great years they had had together. They reminisced over long lost friends. They trekked through the passageways of Hogwarts. They wandered amongst halls of their home in Godric's Hollow. They cried over their son. But most of all, they whispered of how much they loved each other. In sickness and in health. In life and in death.

He rose her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Running his thumb along the line of her heart-shaped face and across her rosy lips, he savored the feel of her skin as she leaned into his palm. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and stopped him for a moment. Giving her the peace she required, he tugged her away regretfully and pulled her into a slow waltz once more.

They moved together as one; the rush of exhilaration causing them to forget their fears and worries temporarily. It was mere minutes before they were once again captured in the harmony that filled their souls. Warmth spread through their bodies and the tension melted away.

The silk at her waist bunched up as he tightened his hold on her and lifted her up in the air using his lean build to support her. He spun her in a slow circle before bringing her down to the ground again. She gave him a tender kiss and while she was distracted, he pulled a white water lily from the air. Tucking it behind her ear, he reveled in the experience of her scarlet tresses curling around his fingers.

Lazily, he swept a stray red strand away from her face, giving her a small smile. Their fingers intertwined and she gave his hand a small squeeze.

Something tugged at her mind awkwardly and her brow furrowed in slight confusion. Looking to him for an answer, she saw the same expression flit across his face. Both of them turned their heads and peered off into the distance.

* * *

A young man leaned casually against a white brick wall, his arms crossed over his chest. The corners of his mouth lifted as he watched the pair dance graciously across the floor. He felt a sense of pride of having two friends that were so gorgeous and in love. After watching the pair for several moments more, he glanced back over his shoulder at the black veil fluttering in the distance.

How long had it been now? Seconds? Minutes? Days? Perhaps, even years for all he knew. Time in this place seemed to preserve itself at the peak of happiness. His two friends looked not a day older than 22, the age at which they died. He could only guess that he looked the same, and wished that it were true. He didn't want them to know how much he had suffered in Azkaban.

If only he could see Harry once more, to apologize for disappearing from his life. Taking a moment to concentrate, he willed his godson to know that he didn't want him to dwell on the loss and to go forward and become stronger. His heart stirred faintly and he felt that somehow, someway, Harry knew.

The sound of a person fast approaching made him turn his head. Smiling broadly at the familiar face, he moved forward away from the wall to welcome the woman. Gray eyes pricked at the sight of the female he considered his sister.

"Sirius!" she called to him enthusiastically and lunged at him.

Sirius swept her off her feet and hauled her into a big bear hug, muttering into her ear, "I missed you, Lily-kins." Expecting her to smack him over the head with annoyance at the nickname, he was surprised to simply be held at arm's length and looked at with an expression holding no trace of irritation, simply love.

The two observed each other, taking in the other's appearance in silence before Lily hooked her arm in his and began to lead him over to her husband. He looked over at her, thinking of how long it had been since he had last seen her. But how long had it really been after all? It seemed like it had been eternity yet only a few days at most. Brushing off his thoughts, he kissed her gruffly on the cheek.

"Always the charmer, Black. You never change."

He grinned at the return of her personality. "And neither do you, Evans. When will you ever accept that I have to be charming with my good looks?"

She rolled her majestic eyes but smiled at him all the same. Sirius took in the way she walked with her back straight, chin held high. Death could do wonders to people… but maybe she had always walked that way, with poise and self-assurance, and it took him death to realize it.

Searching out the other Marauder, Sirius found him standing a bit away with his hands in the pockets of his black trousers, golden light glinting off the lenses of his round glasses. He also saw that he still even had the same wind-blown hairstyle. The prickling feeling returned once again.

The two smirked at each other when the space closed between them. Pushing his glasses up a bit on his long nose, he criticized the other Auror, "Trying to steal my wife, eh? I always knew you were up to no good."

"Nah, she's too clingy for my tastes." This earned him a playful smack on his arm and a grin from his mate. The men looked at each other for a moment before embracing, leaving Lily to cross her arms and smile at the scene. Sirius shoved the image of Harry from his mind and said quietly, "Merlin, it's been a long time, Prongs."

"Indeed it has, Padfoot…"

They released each other, and Lily beckoned them over to a circular wicker table and three matching chairs surrounding it that had appeared. Prongs immediately sat down and slouched comfortably in his seat while his wife bustled at the table brewing tea, wand waving over the cups. Sirius sat down in his own seat and propped up his feet on the table, revealing heavy boots and cargo pants beneath his Auror's robe.

Lily scoffed in disapproval and stood straight, putting her fists on her hips, to glare witheringly at him. Her sweet voice was laced with a hint of warning as she scolded him. "Black, do you have to show the world that you have no manners?"

"Why, but of course Lily-pad, it shows just how much I love to bug you." Padfoot grinned at her and she merely rolled her eyes. He marveled over how similar Harry and Lily's eyes actually were.

Black tresses ruffled as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face only to let it fall down in choppy lengths around his shoulders. Steam wafted up from the teakettle as Lily finished and served them each.

Shivering slightly, she picked up her bottle-green fitted velvet robe and shrugged it on. Ruffles tickled her elbows and she retrieved her teacup before going over to sit on Prongs' lap. "James, can you believe him? He's still the same after all this time."

"Ah but love, we haven't changed either, you know that." James shifted her to a more snug position and took in the appearance of the other man once more. The same stubble, same silver eyes lit with the fires of rebellion and mischief adorned his features. The stag removed his wand from his back pocket, and spun it around his hand boredly.

"Oh, yes, I know that… Especially after you decided that setting fire to the bloody house would be pure fun." She narrowed her eyes at him while Sirius let out his bark-like laugh.

James reddened sheepishly. "It's not like that! It was only the kitchen, and I was just trying to cook." Padfoot snorted. He, in turn, glared at his comrade and mouthed 'sod off' before turning to the female in his arms again.

"Yes, dear, but all the same, you still lit fire to the house and I warned you about cooking. Of course, you didn't listen to me, because that would go against those silly morals you three made up in school." She poked him harshly in the chest and looked pointedly at Sirius at the last phrase.

He waved her stare off and coolly replied, "What? The ones about never following rules and orders and to always create trouble no matter where we go?" His heart panged at his own words as he realized he was being a hypocrite. Those 'silly' morals they had created for fun had in turn caused his own death. Maybe she was right about them being stupid, but Merlin help him if he was ever going to admit that he was wrong and she was right.

"Anyway, love, I will get revenge for that. You realize it took me two hours to clean that up? Especially after you decided it was a convenient time to go for a fly," she accused, barely keeping the traces of anger out of her voice.

Sirius made an elaborate face of mock-horror. "Do my ears deceive me? Can Evans actually plot revenge?" It was better to joke with the redhead and not get on her side of wrath. All three Marauders had easily learned that in the days of the first war.

James' face darkened moodily and Lily smirked. "Oh yes, Evans can definitely plot revenge." Choosing to ignore her sly grin as well as her allegations, he continued on conversationally. "So, Padfoot, how've you been?"

He looked from hazel to jade and saw the looks of interest they gave him. Sometimes during those long days and nights in Azkaban, he thought how lucky the two had been, escaping before things got worse. The only thing was, they had never seen their son grow up. And in the instant that thought always crossed their mind, he was reminded of how unfortunate they had really been. Biting his tongue, he decided that the story of Azkaban, Wormtail, and Moony could be held for later. "I've been doing fine."

Prongs blinked skeptically at him and reached for his own cup. "Just fine?" Padfoot winced inwardly. He had forgotten how easily James read him like a book.

"I said I'm fine," Sirius said forcefully to get him to drop it. James arched his eyebrows in disbelief but busied himself with his cup of tea, disappearing into the murky water.

Turning her gaze away from her friend, Lily played with the hem of her robe hesitantly, biting her lower lip. "Sirius?" she asked. "How-how's Harry doing?" His eyes shot up and searched both of their faces in surprise. James carefully masked his emotions but Sirius could still feel the nervousness beneath the surface and Lily simply looked concerned.

Not able to face their feelings as well as his, he turned to stare at the veil. How _is_ Harry doing? Padfoot thought of everything the Gryffindor had been through in his lifetime and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. How often had he wished time and time again that he could've been there for him? How often did he compare him to James, his father, in hopes that maybe he'd turn into the Auror? He concluded that it had been too often.

"I think he's going to be just fine."


End file.
